Independence or not ?
by HiddlesworthHope
Summary: Lors d'une simple sortie, Dean se voit jeter un sort, le rendant indépendant à ce que l'on décide. DESTIEL ETABLI.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Independence or not ?**

**Rating & pairing : M (un peu le langage et le dernier chapitre, je le rappellerai d'ici là) et bien sur Destiel **

**Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient…Enfin si la sorcière mais c'est tout !**

**Note : Merci encore de me lire et je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fautes mais n'ayant pas de Beta je fais sans. **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Lorsque Castiel entendit Dean l'appeler il ne se doutait pas que cette... « Chasse » allais changer sa vie.

Il arriva auprès de Dean, mais il ne vis rien.

L'endroit était sombre, un sort devait l'empêcher d'usé de ses dons car il ne voyait pas plus qu'un nourrisson dans la ventre de sa mère.

-Dean ?...Sam ? Ou êtes-vous ?

Il sentait une présence mais ne voyait guère ou il était. Il s'inquiéta car ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondait à son appel. Lorsqu'un fin courant d'air le surprenant, lui indiquant que quelqu'un c'était déplacé.

-Qui est là ?

Un autre courant d'air, puis un ricanement. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, ils n'étaient pas seuls et ne rien y voir accentua son inquiétude déjà présente.

Puis vint un autre déplacement d'air, une douleur, minime lui étreignit la joue. Il passa sa main et constata une entaille, petite, peu profonde, juste assez pour laisser quelque goutte de sang s'échapper. Cette chose ou personne voulait se battre ? Eh bien il était prêt, peut être désavantagé mais il savait utiliser ses autres sens. Lorsqu'un nouveau déplacement d'air se fit sentir, il alla riposter lorsque qu'il fut ébloui par la lumière vive. C'était aveuglant, il se cacha les yeux, reflexe humain. Quand il eut fini de s'habituer à la lumière, il put enfin discerner ou il était. Un vieux hangar certainement au milieu de nulle part et en son centre Dean était avachi sur une chaise pieds et poings liés.

-DEAN !

Castiel pris peur, si jamais Dean était…il ne voulait même pas y pensez. Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose de fort, profond, puissant mais il ne disait rien de peur de faire un faux pas qui lui couterait l'amitié de Dean voir Dean tout court. Il réprima son envie de le serrer fort et chercha son pouls. Il était en vie, il respirait, le soulagement allégea ses épaules de l'inquiétude et de la peur qu'il avait éprouvé auparavant. Il remarqua aussi qu'ils étaient seuls. Ni une, ni deux il le détacha et s'éclipsa chez Bobby.

* * *

**Alors ? La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est gentil de voir que je vous aie intriguées.**

**Les Chapitres seront un peu plus longs au fur et à mesure elle durera sûrement une quinzaine de chapitres. (Oui, elle est finie et n'attend plus qu'à être postée !)**

**Voilà, Bonne lecture pour se chapitre aussi, qui sera court aussi ! (Et je suis aussi désolé pour les fautes)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Bobby et Sam s'inquiétais, ça faisait maintenant une heure et quart que Dean était injoignable et ils commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. N'ayant aucune nouvelle, ils se devaient donc de patienter. Sam alla réessayer d'appeler sur le portable de Dean lorsque le bruit distinct d'un battement d'ailes se fit entendre.

-CASTIEL ?!

Dirent-ils en cœur allant a sa rencontre dans l'entrée.

-On a bes…DEAN !

Castiel tenait Dean par le bras et à la taille. Ils réagirent de suite et vinrent aider l'ange à l'installé sur le canapé du salon.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Ou là tu trouver ?

-Il m'a appelé, mais dès mon arriver je me suis retrouver dans le noir.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Lorsque je suis arrivé, je n'y voyais rien, puis j'ai entendu du bruit et au bout d'un moment la lumière se fit. Et j'ai trouvé Dean au milieu du hangar inconscient.

Il palpa Dean à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure en expliquant ce qu'il avait vu et alla dans la cuisine pour parler laissant Dean se reposer.

-Alors Castiel, tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé ?

-Aucunement désolé …ça m'inquiète aussi...mais il y a autre chose…Sam pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec lui ?

-Quoi ?

-Il chassait pourquoi était-il seul ?

-Mais pas du tout ! Il a dit qu'il voulait...sortir...pour prendre l'air, justement on venait de finir notre chasse.

-…Alors que s'est-il passé ?

-On aimerai bien le savoir aussi…

Bobby s'impatientait car seul Dean pouvait dire ce qui n'allait pas et pour le moment il était indisponible. Il s'asseya à la table et Sam s'accouda à l'évier. Castiel n'avait toujours pas bougé et était dos au salon.

-C'est bizarre quand même, Dean reste toujours sur ses gardes et là tu le retrouve inconscient.

-Je sais Sam…je ne comprends pas plus que toi…

Chacun étant dans ses pensées, ils n'entendirent et ne virent pas Dean se lever. Il s'approcha de Castiel qui, ne le vit pas étant dos à lui.

-DEAN !

Sam avait relevé la tête en le voyant arriver ce qui fit réagir Bobby et Castiel. Celui-ci allât se retourner lorsque Dean lui chopa le poignet droit et lui contorsionna le bras dans le dos.

- !? Dean que… !?

A suivre…

* * *

**Alors ? Au prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite des (més ?)Aventures de la TFW enfin surtout de Dean et Castiel.**

**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews cela fait tellement plaisir !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ils étaient stupéfait, d'une parce que Dean venait d'empoigner Castiel et de deux ça n'était pas ses habitudes du tout de faire du mal surtout à l'ange. Castiel essaya de se dégager mais Dean raffermi sa prise.

-Dean…que fait-...tu ?

Aucun des trois n'était préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

Dean glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel et tira en arrière, révélant ainsi son cou.

Il ouvrit en grand la bouche et ce que vit Sam et Bobby les scotcha sur place. Il n'y avait plus une rangée de dents parfaitement humaines mais plutôt des crocs, une mâchoire de dents pointues qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Sans préavis il mordit à pleine dents la clavicule de l'ange et commença à pomper le sang.

La douleur fit trembler Castiel, le sang coulait le long de son torse, laissant derrière lui tâche qui s'étendait sur la chemise. Il devait se débattre, réagir mais il ne fit rien. Car c'était Dean. Il avait un semblant de peur mais était tout aussi excité par cette promiscuité. Son souffle chaud, l'emprise qu'il maintenait sur lui le grisait. Les émotions montaient en lui tel un volcan en fusion qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Apres la surprise passez, Sam essaya de s'approcher d'eux.

-Dean ! Mais tu fais quoi !? Lâche-le !

Celui-ci lança un regard a Sam, ce qu'il y vit le stoppa, ce n'était plus les yeux habituellement verts émeraudes qu'il voyait mes des yeux d'un noirs profonds, déstabilisant.

-Dean…

Castiel sentait que le manque de sang commençai a l'étourdir, car sa vue se troubla et ses jambes devenait cotonneuses.

C'est aussi à ce moment-là que Dean retira ses crocs et lécha la plaie, effaçant ainsi les traces de morsures. Sam rattrapa Castiel avant qui ne tenait plus vraiment sur se jambes et le chasseur s'effondra encore une fois.

Chacun était abasourdi de ce qui venait de se passé.

-Bordel de !? C'était quoi ça !

-Hey Cass ça va ?

-Je pense…

-Il lui arrive quoi !?

-Aucune idée...

-Faut pas qu'il recommence !

-Et tu proposes quoi Sam ?

- Mettons-le ...à l'abri ?

-A l'abri de quoi ? C'est plutôt nous qui devons-nous mettre à l'abri.

-Je sais et je n'aime pas ça mais on doit l'enfermé.

-…Bon...allons le mettre au sous-sol.

Sam délaissa Castiel et aida bobby à trainer Dean au sous-sol.

Lorsque ce fut fait ils remontèrent, trouvant Castiel assis sur le canapé essayant de récupérer son cœur qui était parti danser la lambada sur le Mont St-Hélène.

-Maintenant il faut encore attendre…

-…

- Cas, ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver ce qu'il a !

-Et s'il était devenu un vampire ?

-Je pense pas, déjà une-il aurai réagis différemment et deux il ne s'attaquerai pas que à toi mais aussi à nous donc on n'est pas plus avancer…qu'avant.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors vos avis ? mais qu'a donc Dean pour réagir ainsi ?**

**P.S : c'est peut être du dejà vu pour certains mais je l'avais commencer…y a un bon moment et je voulait la partager avec d'autres fans.**

**Merci encore de votre lecture ! et au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
